Too Darn Hot
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Prompt response on Tumblr. Was the ballroom really too hot or was it the sexual tension that got too hot? AU of the ball scene from 3x21/22. Rated M for explicit sex and some language.


**So, here it is, responding to two prompts at once! Thought these two fit together nicely, so here goes nothing!**

Anonymous asked: _I have a prompt! Emma and Killian leave King Midas' ball without any trouble. As they are dancing, Emma pulls Killian aside and suggests they go in the hallway to cool down, but she has an ulterior motive behind leaving. She pulls him into a room and sexytime occurs right in his castle. Extra points if Killian uses his hook to rip all the buttons down the back of her red dress._

Anonymous also asked: _Killian spanking Emma? Naughty Princess Kink, of course._

**Enjoy!**

It really was hot in the ballroom. Mind you, it was the middle of summer and the body count was seriously exceeding any fire marshal's limits … Wait, those don't exist here. Emma and Killian were enjoying themselves dancing, oh how Killian would torment Emma with that once they got back to Storybrooke. Emma was actually moving fairly well despite her corset, and she laughed as Killian picked her up and spun her around in the middle of a waltz. She clung to the back of his neck while throwing her head back in pure joy, and Emma seemed to glow. Her face radiated a soft but powerful light, and a new life made presence in her cheekbones and smile. Oh, her smile …

Killian adored everything about Emma, or Leia as she was known to the Enchanted Forest, but he absolutely couldn't resist her smile. When she smiled, so did he and everyone else around her. That really was the most enchanting thing about his princess. He was lost in her eyes as he spun her and held her close in his arms, green eyes live like the lush summer grass and a certain youth about them. Killian put her down, and Emma still locked her arms around his neck, so he pulled her in, wrapping his arms round her waist where they seem to fit like a glove.

"See, this is how we slow dance back home. It feels more intimate, don't you think?" Emma rested her head in the crook of Killian's neck and swayed from side to side with him. Killian damned her for emphasizing the word "intimate." It was already bad enough that she was wearing a red dress that clearly contoured her delicious curves, and her hair was lifted away from her neck, clearly exposing the creamy skin there. All night, she had given Killian suggestive glances as they found themselves in close quarters of certain dance positions, and she loved the dance where Killian dipped her so that she could stare into his gorgeous eyes and wink as she grabbed the lapels of his coat to lift herself up.

Now, both of their bodies were pressed closely against each other, and Killian took a moment to smell Emma's hair, the sweet perfume of daisies and her like a drug. God, did he want to kiss her!  
The orchestra's song came to an end, and the party guests clapped. They announced that they were taking a break and would be back shortly, so in the meanwhile, the guests cleared the dance floor and chitchatted along the sides of the ballroom. Emma hooked her arm inside of Killian's, and he led her towards one corner of the ballroom.

"Look, there's Charming." Emma tapped Killian on the shoulder and whispered quietly. "He doesn't look too happy."

"Well, it's not the most pleasant situation when a man can't marry out of love. It takes the right person to give him that special spark and fill his heart with love." Emma stared at Charming as he placed a grape in Abigail's mouth. He was more like a servant than a fiancée to her. Emma fanned herself with her hand and stared around the room for any signs of air conditioning … and then she realized they were in the Enchanted Forest. Oh, goody.

"God, is it hot in here to you? Didn't they think to put air conditioning in here or a fan at least?" Killian chuckled and rolled his eyes. Emma was so accustomed to life with modern technology, and he had to laugh. "It's not funny! I'm in this big poofy dress, which is a lot heavier and hotter than it looks, and there's way too many people in here."

"Love, it's the middle of summer here. You do realize that modern technology hasn't been introduced here, correct?" Emma rolled her eyes with a groan and sank back onto Killian's shoulder, still using her hand as a makeshift fan. Killian laughed at Emma's position. "Really, princess, I didn't realize how easily you would melt in to me."

"Shut up, I'm hot."

"Oh, believe me, I'm well-aware," Killian winked with a self-satisfied smile, and Emma gave him another eye roll and a smirk. "If it's so hot in here, what do you say we head away from the crowd then?" Killian extended his hand to Emma in a mock bow. "My lady?"

"My hero!" Killian nearly dragged Emma away from the ballroom and led her out into the courtyard, empty of course. The fountain was freely flowing, and the moonlight gleamed off of the surface of the pool. Killian stared at Emma's face, now redder than a tomato. "Well, my dear, you certainly looked flushed. Is everything alright? Are you … hot?"

"You have no idea!"

"Tell you what, I know a way that will hopefully cool you down even if just a little." Killian picked Emma up and threw her over his shoulder, and she yelped as he lifted her from the ground. He gave her a small slap on the ass to hopefully keep her quiet. "Now, would you like to go in with your dress on or not?"

"Don't do it, no, no, no! Ki—Charles, stop it!" Shit, she almost said his real name! Hopefully no one heard her. Killian put her down on the ground and snuck behind a wall that faced towards the sea. They were really out in the open … A dangerous game, indeed. Emma pulled Killian into her by his lapel and leaned in close to his face. "Kiss me, pirate," she breathed in a husky whisper.

"As you wish." Killian kissed Emma soundly, his tongue prying her mouth open to have a little taste of her. Gods, he could get drunk off of her. He pressed Emma against the cool brick, a sharp contrast to the humid air around them. Emma's body nearly sank into his, his kiss doing her in. Eventually, she pushed him away but not too far.

"How about we go somewhere more private and then I can really show you how I feel about pirates." Killian grinned and lifted Emma in the air, her long legs wrapping round his waist and her skirts puffing out around her and pooling at her hips.

"I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her again to keep her quiet as he tried to open every door in search of an empty room. Walking backwards was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. Of course, Emma thoroughly distracted him from walking correctly between her tantalizing moans inside his mouth and her fingernails scratching his scalp, fingers clutching at the roots for dear life as he kissed her and palmed her breast with one hand while holding her to his chest with his opposite arm. Bloody vixen. Finally, Killian opened to an empty room on the second floor where, hopefully, they wouldn't get caught.

Emma and Killian kissed like animals, teeth clutching onto the other's bottom lip, hands roaming along their bodies, slick with sweat. Emma urged Killian on further, despite his protests of possibly getting caught. He broke her kiss hurriedly and set her down on the floor and attempted to straighten himself up.

"Emma, I don't know. I don't think this is really the safest plan. Someone could catch us if we're not careful. And then what? Everything will be ruined and—"

"That's the thrill of it, Killian. Just take a risk for once, come on!" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Emma tugged on his coat sleeve and pouted her lip at him. God, did she look delectable like that?

"A risk, you said?"

"Yeah, something daring and dangerous and thrilling." Light bulb. Killian had a brilliant idea. She used her blinky-eye tactic and put on her best pouty face and slowly crept her fingers up Killian's chest. Oh, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please? I won't ask you for anything ever again. Come on!"

"Okay, I think I can manage that …" His eyes turned dark with lust, the once crystal blue now deep with desire. Emma wasn't sure whether Killian would be in control much longer, but that's the thrill of it, right? Out of the blue, Killian backed Emma into the mattress and pushed her down on the bed, the action momentarily taking her breath away. Killian moved his body over hers in a predatory manner.

"You've been a very naughty princess, Emma. It isn't very nice to make a man aroused in a large crowd of people. I thought you knew better than that." He pinned her wrists above her head, and Emma gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well, sorry, Captain. I didn't know it bothered you so much." Killian hummed darkly and bit Emma's earlobe. Emma moaned in satisfaction and squirmed under Killian.

"So, she likes it rough, doesn't she?" Emma raised her hips to direct Killian to her more pressing need than his teasing. "Do you know what happens to naughty princesses, Emma?" She blinked rapidly and procured an innocent expression. "Naughty princesses get punished. And I know exactly how I plan to do it too …"

He flipped Emma over quickly, still keeping her wrists pinned to the mattress, and ever so slowly lifted the hem of her crimson ball gown. Killian urged her on her hands and knees, and Emma complied quicker than Killian had expected. She must have known his plan and been eager for it. Emma's dress was almost over her ass when Killian noticed that Emma wasn't wearing anything under her dress, those dainty curls lay bare before him, and god was she dripping! He realized then that Emma wanted this all along and planned for this to happen.

"The princess isn't wearing any panties, is she? Hmm … Makes my job easier then." Emma turned to look behind her and caught Killian inhaling her scent down below. "Mm … I can't wait to taste you, Emma. But for now, your punishment is in order." He massaged her ass cheeks at first, warming them up to his caress, the one that Emma loved, but she was not prepared for the sting that followed. Without warning, Killian smacked her ass, and Emma tensed up reflexively and tried to pull away from the harsh touch. Killian grabbed her hips and pulled her back.

"No, no, no. You're not through yet, Emma. Stay still, but let me hear you. I want to hear everything you're feeling." He gave her three slaps in succession of one another, and Emma was writhing in pleasure.

"Killian …" She moaned in pure ecstasy, and Killian chuckled behind her. Another slap, and Emma cried out a little louder.

"Killian, please!" His strong hands grabbed hold of her sweet breasts and tweaked her nipples roughly, skirting the line between pain and pleasure.

"Aren't you enjoying this, love? My teasing?" Emma sank into his touch and shook her head, ready to crumble in an instant.

"Killian, please … just fuck me. Please!" Her breathless voice trembled with need, and Killian kissed along the column of her neck in hopes to calm her down.

"Hush, my love … Soon, but not yet … You will get your reward soon, after you've been administered your proper punishment. I still have ten more slaps left. Do you think you can handle it?" Emma shook her head again.

"Killian …" she whined and insistently pushed her hips back against Killian's groin. He chided her with a bite on the ass, and Emma yelped.  
"Keep that up and I'll make you wait longer," he whispered dangerously in her ear. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Emma shook her head, and Killian rewarded her with a kiss on the neck in the sensitive spot behind her left ear. "Good girl. Now, just relax." Emma braced herself for an impact that never came; instead, her eyes were met with darkness no matter how hard she tried to open them. Killian had blindfolded her. "Hand yourself over to the pleasure, love. Don't think, just feel."

He slapped her once, and Emma wriggled in her place but smiled after the initial sting, embracing the tingle left behind on her ass. Two extremely hard ones came in a row, one on each cheek, then soothed by kisses to the tender spots. Emma moaned quietly, and her breathing sped up, another sign of her obvious arousal.

"Touch yourself while I'm spanking you, princess." Emma's eyes widened at that, but she sighed and moved her hand down to her aching center and tested the area teasingly before inserting one of her fingers inside. A while passed before the next hit, softer this time than the last two. He had gotten soft on the next few blows to give Emma a recovery time but came back full force shortly after.

"Put in another finger." So, she obeyed, two fingers now caressing her walls. "Now tease your clit for me. Don't take your fingers out." With her thumb, she rubbed her clit in short circles while pumping her fingers in and out. He would surely be the death of her.

"Killian, please!" She was breathless His last three hits sure to leave red marks. His last hit made Emma arch her back and cry out his name like a prayer, her fingers clawing at the sheets in hopes not to move. She thought she would burst.

"Well, it seems you took that well, princess. Now, as promised, your reward. What is it you desire, Emma?" He whispered her name against her ear, and her breathing stuttered.

"Killian … Ki—let me come, please. I need to come so badly." Killian winked at her and flipped her over on her back, spreading her thighs open for him. He took the blindfold off, thank God, but that actually made things worse off for her. Now she could see everything Killian was doing to her. Emma readily opened them for him, her eagerness completely apparent.

"That can be arranged." Before he ventured any further, Killian took his hook from the satchel with the storybook and ran his fingers over the curve of the steel, enchanting and beautiful.

"Don't move, Emma." In an instant, the sound of ripping fabric filled her ears, and Emma whimpered in surprise, but that whimper morphed into a moan, long and sensual. Killian absorbed that beautiful sound as the crimson fell away from her body and left her naked and exposed before Killian. A curse flew from his lips as he drank in her body now completely unclothed and smiled wolfishly.

Once again, Killian took a whiff of Emma's juices and gave an experimental lick. She thrust her hips towards him, and he laughed below her, the vibrations tickling her center. "Mm, you taste divine, Emma. How sweet of you to offer this precious gift to me. Do you mind if I take a little more?" Did he really have to ask? Emma, breathless and needy, urged him on.

"Go right ahead. Be my guest, I won't judge." He laughed again as he spread her lips to catch the sweet drops of nectar beading from her core. Killian's tongue "accidentally" grazed over her clit, and Emma shuddered in delight as he just barely teased her most sensitive area. Something tangy but sweet, Killian could drown in her, bathe himself in her essence and revel in every minute of it. Emma's core tingled, her walls throbbed in desperation, and she cried out for a release.

"Killian, stop teasing! Get in me, damn it!" Killian quirked an eyebrow at her from his position and made a show of dragging his tongue up her slit to where she could see everything he was doing. Close enough as she was, that one lick made her collapse, and she arched her back off of the bed and clawed at the onyx sheets beneath her as she moaned Killian's name into abandon.

"As you wish, my lady." That infamous smirk reappeared on his face, and her chest heaved as she could faintly observe Killian unzipping his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt as well, the halves flying apart and billowing out to frame his masculine and toned chest. All those years working out at sea certainly did him well.

She hadn't even fully recovered from her release before Killian's pants fell to the stone floor and he crawled over her body in a hurry. He pulled her close to him by her legs, now even with his shoulders, and thrust into her slowly, the painful kind of slow. Their moans and groans harmonized with each other as, inch by inch, Killian seated himself inside of Emma, his beloved princess. When he pushed fully inside, he stopped to catch a breath, allowing Emma to savor the sensation of his thick cock stretching her tight walls and making her feel incredibly full.

Killian moved shallowly at first to set a proper rhythm. Both of them, of course, latched on very easily and soon were moving with one another in perfect tandem. Emma wrapped her long legs around Killian's waist as he grabbed purchase in the sheets on either side of Emma's shoulders, the shifting forward allowing him to thrust deeper. He moved to his forearms so that he could be close enough to Emma to kiss her, not only because he wanted to.

Killian never took her for being loud in bed, but, honestly, he loved it. Emma made music as they made love, sweet sounds of highs and lows depending on the movements. Sharper thrusts tended to make her moan higher while more languid ones made her purr, catlike and sultry. Emma didn't talk too much because her voice and body told Killian everything, but he loved to talk dirty (and was good at it too.)

"Such a beautiful quim you have here, princess. I love how your walls clench around my cock when I thrust into you like" One slow but hard thrust all the way to her back wall had her moaning in ecstasy and digging her nails into his shoulders. "this. You like that, don't you? How I fill you up so nice and full? You love it, I know."

"Killian, please …" Emma rocked her hips against him to achieve her second release, desperate for the friction she craved against her clit.

"Touch yourself, Emma. I want to see how you rub your clit dreaming about me and only me. You're mine, Emma. All mine." Emma nodded and used her middle finger to trace circles over her swollen mound, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Amidst her pleas and Killian's words of encouragement, something Emma muttered made Killian pause.

"I love you …"

"Pardon?" Did Emma Swan, the girl who lived her life with her walls up guarding her heart, just say "I love you?" Was he hallucinating?

"I said 'I love you,' Killian. I always have. Now, move, pirate, I'm desperate here." With a chuckle and a roll of his hips, he continued to pleasure his lover.

"Anything for you, darling." A few thrusts later, and both sweaty bodies clung to each other for dear life as their shared release sent sparks flying into the air and all around them. Their breaths mingled and filled the air, the smell of sweat and sex taking over the aroma. For an hour or so, Emma and Killian lay in each other's arms kissing and cuddling. Now, who would have taken Emma Swan for cuddling? Certainly not Killian Jones, but he loved this softer and more vulnerable side to Emma that she was finally able to share with him.

"Can I ask a question?" Emma might have drifted off a little, but Killian's question in her ear made her turn around and face him, despite her sleepy eyes. She propped her head on her elbow and nodded. "Was the ballroom really that hot or was that just a ploy to get me in here?"

Emma kissed him senseless to make sure he would forget that he mentioned any of that. "That's need to know, pirate. But it was really just too darn hot in there, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
